Second Chance
by Moonlight-Wolfe
Summary: Bella and Alice go shopping, but when Bella goes home alone early, a terrible accident takes her life. With her leaving, Edward is mortified. But what happens when Carlisle saves a young girl also by the name Isabella?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_This is a new story idea I have decided to write. I will not give up on the other of my stories, but will take a break from 'War' for a while. This first chapter is short, I realize, because it is just leading up to everything else. Please read. And I understand that it is kind of sad, but will be happy later on. Thank you._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was driving down the highway while it was raining. I was on my way back to Edward, my new husband. Husband. I repeated the word over in my mind, thinking about what it meant. Our wedding happened a week ago, and I was due to be changed in a matter of days.

Alice, having nothing to do, pleaded with me to allow her to take me shopping. Edward had decided to tag along, not wanting to leave me to the mercy of Alice, but Alice shooed him away. Edward ended up unwillingly stayed home with everyone. In the middle of shopping, I decided I had enough of this, and had wanted to get back to Edward as soon as possible.

Charlie and everyone else were okay with Edward and my engagement. Even Renee on my wedding day came down from Sunny Florida to see her "little girl finally get married." At first, she thought that Edward and I would end up like her and Charlie. But after some persuasion, she had no worries. She and I both knew that Edward would love me till the day he died. Only Edward and his—and also my—family and I knew the secret meaning behind those words.

I was halfway to the mansion when it started raining—hard. By the time I was around five minutes away to the mansion, it was raining so hard that I could barely see the road.

I turned to the bridge that would soon lead me to Edward, when suddenly, one of my tires slipped on the rain and my truck with me along with it.

My truck slipped off the bridge and fell to the ground and started going downhill. I clutched frantically at my seat, scared out of my wits. And I couldn't call Edward—I didn't bring a cell.

I was rolling around toward the edge of the forest. My truck finally stopped, my windows cracked and broke, covering me in sharp shards. My whole right side felt numb, and I was beginning to see red dots in my vision. I could smell my own blood from the damage, and I knew I had to get out of my truck, as something I couldn't identify was on top of me, making it so that I couldn't breathe.

I struggled against the foreign object, and finally got it loose enough that I could slip out. I tried standing and fell to the ground, hitting my head on something hard. My head throbbed and so did my arms, legs—everywhere.

When I finally crawled far enough where I could possible rest, I looked down to see the extent of the damage. I was bleeding quite heavily, as my white and blue shirt was completely stained with read. I resisted the urge to not throw up.

I crawled a few more feet, resting my head on a fallen log, before collapsing completely on the ground due to the loss of blood.

I looked to the sky, praying for Edward, before I blacked out.

* * *

_Please review! I have up to chapter 6 written up. Will update this story (And Edward and Bella) soon!_

_Bella27137_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**_Here is the second chapter. Thank you for reading, and I will add more soon._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I sat at home waiting for my angel to arrive. Alice had pleaded with her to take her shopping, and with being the kind person Bella was, she had agreed. They had drove down to Port Angeles in two separate cars. I think Alice had a vision that showed her she couldn't fit all her things in, so she decided to take two cars—her beloved Porsche and Bella's old truck.

I sighed, thinking of Bella's truck. She had already married me, so my money was hers. I had yet to buy her a fast car, but she was too attached to that truck. But I felt a pang of jealousy—the truck was given to her as a gift from Billy and Jacob.

Jacob. He had run away somewhere after I sent him the note, or so I heard from Carlisle. Bella still hadn't known about it—it would make her too sad. Weeks before our wedding, Bella always would say Jacob's name over and over again. But then after, all she would say was, "Edward, I love you." I smiled as I lay next to her every night.

Bella had called me when she got too bored shopping and had wanted to come home. I had wanted to go and pick her up, but she said she couldn't bear it if she stayed another minute. I had agreed, and I was waiting eagerly for her to return.

Only about half an hour later, Bella had called me saying she would be leaving, and—with nothing else to do—I sat on the couch with Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett and Jasper were watching some wrestlers on T.V., making bets on who would win. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and looked to see who was calling me. It was Alice.

I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Yes, Alice? What do you need?"

Alice replied with a voice that was not her usual hyper one. "Bella," she gasped, "Her truck flipped over. You _have _to get there _now._"

I froze. "W-what?" I asked, dazed. Please let this be a joke. Please not my Bella, my sweet, beautiful Bella, I begged silently to myself.

Alice told me the same thing over again, telling me where to go and urging me to find Bella. Alice was held up in traffic, so it was up to me.

Jasper looked over at me, catching my fear. He tried to soothe me, not knowing what was going on, but I was too panicked to settle down. Where was Carlisle? I cursed internally—he was still at the hospital. I had a medical degree, but I had to get there fast. I jumped up from the couch and rushed out the door, leaving a confused Jasper behind.

I yanked my car door open—almost breaking it in the process—and drove my fastest I have ever driven to get to Bella as soon as possible.

I drove, coaxing my Volvo to go beyond what I was meant to go. I reached the bridge in a matter of three minutes. I glanced down, seeing Bella's wrecked truck, but not Bella herself.

I could see that I could not get down there in my car, so I got out and ran down the cliff, following the dents the truck left behind when I rolled down the cliff. I arrived at the scene of the accident, and started ripping apart every piece of Bella's truck. I couldn't find her.

Just then, the wind shifted and the smell of Bella's blood came to me. I followed the scent for about five or ten feet and finally found Bella lying under a tree, covered in blood.

I rushed over to her, not holding my breath. I had grown so accustomed to her blood, that even if she were gushing out blood, I would not kill her. Even though the monster deep down inside me was strong, I was stronger. I finally approached her to see the extent of the damage. I gasped at the sight.

There, my beautiful angel lay, deathly white and unmoving. There were too many cuts on her: on her thigh, arms, legs, and stomach. But the biggest one caught my eyes. It ran from her head down to her torso, deep and gushing out blood. I knew what I had to do.

I gently went to her and picked her limp body up, careful not to hurt her even more. I knew I had to bite her. She was unconscious, and her heart—which I've grown so used to hearing—was barely beating at all.

I brought her neck up to my face, ready to save her, when her eyes suddenly fluttered open.

"Edward," she struggled for breath.

"Yes," I replied, holding her more tightly. "Are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask, of course she wasn't okay.

"Of course," she replied with a small smile, but grimaced. That was so typical of Bella. She would sacrifice her own happiness and well being just to make sure that others didn't worry. She was a bad liar—of course she wasn't okay.

I loosened up a bit, trying to make her more comfortable. How could I manage to cause her _more _pain by turning her? Bella brought her hand to my cheek, and I shivered at the touch. Her hand was terribly cold.

I put my own hand over hers, and she sighed and closed her eyes. I thought she passed out, and then was going to pick her up and take her to Carlisle, but if times were desperate on the way there, I would change her.

But before I got up, Bella's eyes opened again, but this time, they seemed so terrible dull. Her breath was shallow, and she was shivering lightly.

"Edward," she croaked again.

I held her again, bringing my other hand and putting it against her cheek. I quickly pulled away, thinking that I would cause her more discomfort, as my hand was freezing cold. She shook her head lightly and I put it back.

"Will you promise me something, love?" she asked, her voice dimming in volume with each word.

I nodded. "Anything," I promised. And it was true. I _would _do anything for Bella.

"Anything?"

"_Anything_," I murmured firmly.

"Promise me," she weakly told me, her heartbeat decreasing in its volume. I was afraid, but I would take her to Carlisle after I promised whatever she wanted me to promise. "Promise me, you will not, ever…" she sighed and moved my hand on her cheek over her own heart. "Promise me," she continued, taking a deep breath, "That you…will not…ever…go to the…Vulturi."

My mind was slow today, from seeing Bella on the ground, broken, just like how James left her over three years ago—but this time, it was worse. It took me a while, but when I finally grasped what she meant, I started crying tearless, dry sobs.

"No," I begged as another sob racked my body.

"Please, Edward. You…promised," she muttered, before closing her eyes.

"No, Bella, please. Stay strong…for me."

I then got up and started to pick up Bella, thinking she passed out, because I could still hear her heart beat weakly against her chest. But then she spoke up, eyes still closed.

"Edward. Thank. You. For making…my life…so much more exciting. I…love you."

"No!" I cried, getting ready to bite her, but I hesitated for some seconds, my worst mistake ever.

"Please, Edward. Don't…be sad. Just please; keep that promise, for me. I l-love you." She opened her eyes when she said that, and I looked into those beautiful brown eyes. With those last words, her hand dropped to the wet and dark ground, never to move again. Her heart stopped beating, and her eyes closed once more.

I knew she was gone; I hugged her close, crying and shaking from the sobs that controlled my body. Bella, my angel from heaven, my sun and my moon, my life, had been taken away from me. As she disappeared, I felt part of myself disappear too. She was everything to me, and I would never see her again.

* * *

_I know that was really sad, it made me cry. I'm so sorry about that. There's more coming soon. Please review. Thanks!_

_Bella27137_


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 3**

_Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't typed for a while! I've been busy, and probably procrastinating. Sorry! Anyway, here is chapter 3!_

**Last chapter:**

_I knew she was gone; I hugged her close, crying and shaking from the sobs that controlled my body. Bella, my angel from heaven, my sun and my moon, my life, had been taken away from me. As she disappeared, I felt part of myself disappear too. She was everything to me, and I would never see her again._

* * *

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes to darkness. Nothing but darkness. I opened my eyes wider, trying to see something. _Anything. _Anything but darkness.

No, but wait. I did see something ahead. It was a bright light. Was I in heaven?

I pulled myself up to go and investigate. I didn't feel any pain from the accident, which of course meant that I was dead.

I had just hoped that my death didn't hurt a lot of people. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, the Cullens, and, most importantly, Edward himself.

Would Edward follow the promise? Would he go to the Vulturi again? I really hoped not. But if he did…

I felt so _awful. _It was _entirely _my fault. If I hadn't wanted to go home early, and just went home with Alice, I wouldn't have ended up dead and would be with Edward again. _It was all my fault! _

"No, it isn't, Bella." A beautiful voice came from nowhere. I looked all around me for the source, but of course, it was just too dark.

"Who are you?" I asked into the darkness.

"Can you take a guess, Bella?" This time I recognized the voice. I squinted into the darkness, trying to find her.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella." All of a sudden, I saw small flickers of light, and every member of the Cullen family—except Edward—started walking toward me.

They all looked like the Cullens I knew and love. Except…they looked almost _human. _I could tell because they had light red tones in their cheeks, and weren't the usual pale.

As if reading my mind, Carlisle spoke up. "Yes, Bella. We are human."

I looked at him with a confused look. Jasper, noticing it, started to explain to me.

"Bella, we are the Cullens as you know. The only difference is that we are human. As we speak, our other part—the vampires—are in Forks right now.

"When someone turns into a vampires, their human side sort of 'dies' while their new part—the vampire part—lives on. We, the humans, are aware of our vampire side, but the vampires aren't aware of us. Does that make sense?"

I nodded slowly. I kind of understood what Jasper was saying. Jasper gave me a smile and continued.

"We are partly dead and partly alive. We, here, know everything our other part feels, thinks, and says. We are the exact copy of the vampire Cullens, with the only exception that we are human, and do not have the certain traits only a vampire has."

I looked at all the faces I knew. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. The only one missing was Edward. I decided to question them about that.

"Everyone's here, except Edward. Where is he?"

Alice spoke up. "Bella, you are Edward's _soul mate. _His true other half. When you died, he sort of...disappeared."

"So Edward is missing?"

"Well, yes, if you look at it that way."

"I don't get what you are saying."

"Bella, the human Edward has ceased to exist without you, although the vampire one lives on, but in misery."

Great, me getting myself killed didn't do anyone a whole lot of good. "So, am I here to stay with you now? After all, I died."

"Bella," Emmett spoke, "you are here for one reason only."

"Which is?" I prompted.

"We—his family—want Edward to be happy. We are here to offer you a second chance," Carlisle spoke with authority.

"A second chance at what?" I asked, curious. So…I was dead, but wasn't going to stay dead?

"Love and…life."

I stared Carlisle blankly. Okay, so was he going to raise me from the dead? I knew that the vampire Carlisle saved lives in Forks Hospital, but was he serious. Was there even a thing as second chances at life?

"Bella," Esme whispered from beside Carlisle, "The only way for Edward to be happy is if he is with you. Now, of course you won't remember everything, as it is against the rules, but I think that you will receive small 'visions' of it sometimes. Anyway, good luck, and please go back to Edward to make him happy again."

"Wait, _what?_"

The human Cullens started to fade, and darkness engulfed me once more.

* * *

_Well, did you like it? Please PM me if it's a little confusing._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Please review!_

_Bella27137_


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 4**

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter!_

**Last chapter:**

_The human Cullens started to fade, and darkness engulfed me once more._

* * *

**EPOV:**

I sat, waiting, and doing…nothing. I didn't hunt, talk, move, or breathe. I just sat on the floor of my room; my head against my leather couch, doing nothing, except think about…that night.

Bella, my angel, was gone. I silently berated myself once more for not being able to save her. Even if I didn't want her to become a vampire, would I have changed her if she were on the brink of death? I didn't know, and I would never find out.

A sob racked through my body. I wanted it to end. _Now_. But that wasn't possible at the moment. For one, I _had _promised Bella that I would not go to Italy. But would I dare to break that promise?

And secondly, Alice had been watching me. She even went so far as putting Emmett and Jasper in front of my door.

During the first two days, Jasper and Emmett were told to guard me to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't planning on it. At least not now.

For now, Alice was settling down a bit. She was still keeping an eye out for me, but let Emmett and Jasper go. I could outrun them, as I _was _the fastest, but I wouldn't be able to get far.

I haven't hunted in a week. I was about to go the day after Bella came back from shopping, but since she died, I've been in my room.

My family came up to see me once in a while, but they soon left after I completely zoned them out.

When Bella died, her death brought sorrow upon my family. We had all grown so fond of her. But out of everyone, I was taking this the hardest.

Everyone else was sad, but at least they would hunt, talk, and walk. Me? I couldn't do _anything._

My family didn't know what I was going through. They were devastated though. Carlisle spent more time at the hospital, Esme was quieter, Emmett stopped joking around, Rosalie looked sober all the time, Jasper didn't talk to anyone but Alice, and Alice lost her peppy-ness.

But even though, they weren't as bad as me. _They _didn't have their _soul mate _taken away from them.

This pain was the worst. It was worse than when I got turned; it was worse than when I had to leave Bella; and I finally decided that it was even worse than when I thought Bella was dead the first time. I didn't believe that was possible.

A soft knock at my door caught my attention. I was even too weak to talk. How long has it been since that night? I think it was around two weeks. And the last time I hunted was around three weeks ago, I think. My mind was too fuzzy to think about the details of hunting. The only thing that was really clear in my mind was my thoughts of Bella.

After a few seconds, my guest came in.

All my family members have come in to talk to me:

Esme talked to me about knowing what I was going through, although a little different. She talked to me about her own loss of her little baby.

Carlisle talked to me about how Bella was in a better place, how she was really sweet and gentle and kind to everyone around her, and that no one in the world could replace her.

Emmett came in and helped me relive memories of Bella. How he always liked to make fun of her, and how funny she was. But I wasn't mad at him for talking about her, but it did rip open the hole inside me listening to those memories.

Rosalie came in and talked to me about how she never really despised Bella, and she was really sad that she was gone.

Jasper came in with Alice one day, and tried to get me to go hunting. They also talked about Bella and how we were so happy in the past. I was so depressed that even Jasper's powers couldn't make me get up and hunt.

But out of all my family members, my most frequent visitors were Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

I moved my head about a fraction of an inch to see who it was—Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Edward," Alice spoke, her voice soft and gentle. "Please come downstairs. Carlisle has a surprise for us."

At the word, "surprise," Alice smiled a bit. I tried reading her mind, but came up with nothing, whether because I was too weak or she was blocking her mind from me, I didn't know. But either way, I didn't force my way into her mind.

I grunted, and Alice beckoned Jasper and Emmett forward. They knelt down, and Jasper grabbed my left arm while Emmett grabbed my right. I wanted to fight them off, but I thought it would be better if I didn't.

Emmett and Jasper lugged me down the stairs where Esme and Rosalie were waiting. We stopped at the foot of the stairs and Emmett let me sit down on the bottom stair.

I caught sight of my piano, un-played and under a black sheet I managed to get over it, courtesy of Jasper.

"Carlisle, please come in," Esme said, her attention on the kitchen door. Jasper took a sudden breath, and held it. I stared blankly at everyone else.

A second later, everyone's eyes were transfixed on the kitchen door slowly opening.

Carlisle stepped out. In his hands was a bundle of some sort. Everyone's mouths hung open—me included—except for Alice, who was smiling from ear to ear.

I took a closer look at what was inside the bundle. I gasped. It was a small child, seven or eight years old. I looked at Carlisle with questions in my eyes.

Carlisle proceeded to explain.

"Last night, a terrible accident occurred. This child—" he gestured to the sleeping child in his arms "—and her family were in a terrible car crash. We took her mother and father into the emergency room to perform emergency surgery on them. Sadly, they passed away seven hours ago.

"Now this child is orphaned. She has no family to go to, and no shelter to stay in. And she and I talked, and she told me she does not want to go all the way to Seattle to be placed in a foster home. I have decided to take her in and to have her stay with us. If not, she will defiantly be alone.

"I am asking my family if you agree with my plan. I know it's dangerous with her living here with us—a family of vampires—but if we all take precautions, then hopefully she can have a real home for a little while."

Everyone seemed stunned, with the exception of Alice of course. She took Jasper's hand and nodded. Jasper looked worried for a while, but then nodded.

Everyone else slowly followed along, with me being last. I still had a question.

I cleared my throat and began. Everyone looked startled at the sound of my beginning to talk.

My voice was dry and raspy, but I continued. "Carlisle, what is her name?"

I knew the answer in Carlisle's mind before he answered the whole family and me.

"Isabella."

* * *

_Well, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I'll update soon! Thanks for reading!_

_Bella27137_


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 5**

_Hi everyone! Well, thanks to all the WONDERFUL reviews, here is the next chapter! Two chapters in one day! And maybe possibly three! Anyway, here it is! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**Last chapter:**

_I knew the answer in Carlisle's mind before he answered the whole family and me._

_"Isabella." _

**EPOV:**

The name cut through me like a knife—no, something sharper than a knife.

"I see," I murmured, incoherent. I was well aware that my family was watching me for any reaction.

And then I was suddenly out the door, trees flying past me. Where was I headed?

And then suddenly, I got a great idea.

Bella said never to go to the _Volturi. _And that promise was one I planned to keep. But I had a brilliant plan. I would go down to La Push. The werewolves would be more than glad to rid me from this earth forever. I smiled to myself—the first true smile since Bella died.

I stopped for a brief second, getting my head together and trying to figure out where La Push was.

I finally figured that La Push was around twenty minutes away. But if I ran at my vampire speed—even though I haven't hunted in a while—then I would get there in half the time it would take an average human.

And then I set off again, to gladly welcome death.

The only problem was that I didn't get very far. Strong arms suddenly pinned me down.

"Emmett!" I roared, struggling to get his big body off of me. No such luck.

I knew I could take on Emmett when I was really mad, but there was a difference this time. He had hunted—I had not.

"Come on Edward. Let's go back home," he said, his voice sober. He let me up, but then proceeded to drag me back to the house.

I struggled all the way home.

Dang it, I thought when we were halfway there. But there's always next time. I smiled internally at the thought of me running away when everyone else was preoccupied.

We arrived home shortly after. Emmett almost kicked down the door and dragged me toward the couch where everyone was standing around. I took it that he was angry.

He pretty much threw me on the couch but I didn't care. Everyone else circled around me, making a wall so I was not to run away again.

I looked up at Alice.

"That was fast," I commented her.

"Yeah, well after you took off running, your future suddenly disappeared," replied Alice sourly.

Then Rosalie came up and put her hand on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Edward," she spoke softly.

I looked up at her with wary eyes. What could she want?

"What?"

"You really shouldn't try and kill yourself. Bella wouldn't have wanted that."

I stayed silent. Her name…just hearing it ripped me apart inside. I shuddered, the pain coming.

"I have to go," I muttered before going up to my room where I could suffer in peace.

Alice suddenly was in my way.

"Please, Edward," was all she said before stepping away.

I didn't answer. I went upstairs and into my room once again.

I was wondering about the girl. What was Carlisle thinking? We can't have a _human _girl living in a house full of _vampires. _Jasper might kill her; anyone of us might kill her.

And I couldn't stand living in a house with a girl with the same name as _her _lived in. No, I would go insane.

Thinking of Bella again ripped open the hole inside me, again. It ripped me apart internally and I fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

I lay on the floor for some time, reliving the painful memories of Bella.

Images of her flew into my mind.

The first time we met—when the scent of her was so sweet, and I just wanted to kill her right then and there.

A sob racked through my body.

When she found out what I was, and wasn't scared.

Another sob.

Our first time together, in the meadow.

Another sob.

How I loved to sneak into her room and watch her sleep, mumbling my name over and over again.

Too many sobs racked through my body.

I wanted these memories to end, but they didn't.

How I loved catching her every time she fell.

Her sweet blush—oh how easily she could blush.

When I proposed to her, and she _finally_ said yes.

And yet again, another sob. They just kept coming and coming, until my whole body was shaking.

"Bella! Why did you have to leave me?!" I screamed at no one. I was well aware that my family could listen, but I didn't care.

"We could've been so happy together…" I murmured as another sob racked through my body. I wanted it all to end now. I couldn't live for an eternity if my angel was dead.

I stumbled to my CD case and grabbed the first thing my hands touched. I picked it up with shaking hands and threw it to the wall. It cracked in half and fell to the floor with a crash. It felt…good.

I did that to about twenty more CDs before crashing onto the bed I had bought for Bella only.

I started crying again,—oh how I wish I could actually cry—my body shaking uncontrollably.

And for the rest of the long night, I lay in bed crying tearless, dry sobs about my lost angel.

* * *

_Sniff...That was sad..._

_Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter...will be...Isabella's POV. It may possibly be up by tonight. But it's quite long..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! And don't worry, I'll still update Edward and Bella too!_

_Bella27137_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 6**

_Whew! Three chapters in one day! I really think I'm going on a typing frenzy. But it's all thanks to the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much! This chapter is Isabella's POV! I hope you like it! Now, I will go on a writing frenzy to write the next chapters. Thanks for reading!_

**Last chapter:**

_And for the rest of the long night, I lay in bed crying tearless, dry sobs about my lost angel._

* * *

**IPOV:**

I was haunted by dreams of that horrible night. Mommy. Daddy. They were both gone.

_We were driving back to our house after we had gone shopping all day. Daddy went into a store and came back with a stuffed lamb for me. I loved it to death. And all the way home, I hugged it tight, thanking my Daddy every ten seconds. My mommy sat next to daddy in the car, often glancing at me from the rearview mirrors. I giggled every time._

They were the best parents I could ever ask for, but they were taken away from me all too soon.

_We were all laughing at a joke Daddy told us, when suddenly, I felt a yank on the car and a loud crash._

_Then I didn't remember anything._

_I woke up to bright white lights. I groaned softly and a man—quite young—came up to me._

"_Isabella," he said before taking my hand. "You're awake."_

_I glanced up at the man. He was wearing a white coat, so I assumed that he was a doctor. But he didn't _look _like a doctor. He looked like a movie star from California._

_He had blond, tussled hair and deep, understanding golden eyes. I felt…_safe _around him._

"_Isabella," he said again, his voice like velvet. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How are you doing?"_

"_H-hello Dr. Cullen," I stammered out._

_Dr. Cullen laughed; it sounded like my dad's laugh, but a little more…out of this world type._

"_Please, call me Carlisle."_

"_Carlisle," I said slowly, murmuring the name._

"_Now Isabella—do you like being called that?"_

_I shrugged. "Some people think it's too long. At school, my teachers and friends called me Bella. And my daddy always had nicknames for me: Izzy, Bella Bear, things like that."_

_I had noticed that when I said the name Bella, Carlisle's golden eyes clouded up. But when I looked again, they were clear and happy again._

_And then suddenly, I remembered what had happened. "W-where's Mommy and Daddy?" I asked him, scared as to what his answer might be._

_Now his eyes really clouded over. He looked down. I immediately understood. They were gone._

I had cried a lot that night, more than I ever had. Carlisle had stayed with me most of the time, but then had to go for some "proper arrangements" and told me he would be back soon.

I had fallen asleep before Carlisle came back.

_I was woken up late at night by Carlisle. "Hello Isabella," he murmured. "We need to talk."_

_I nodded and sat up in my bed._

_Carlisle pulled out some papers and looked at them._

_He cleared his throat. "It says here that you don't have any relatives."_

_I nodded. "Both my parents were an only child. And both my parents' parents died before I was born."_

"_We have nowhere to send you," he stated sadly. "All the foster homes in Forks aren't accepting children at the moment. The closest foster home is in Seattle."_

_I whimpered and shuffled under the covers. "Please, Carlisle, don't send me to a foster home. Please."_

_Carlisle's eyes softened. "There's another option."_

_I jerked my head up. "Really?" I asked, eager. Anything to get me away from a foster home._

"_Yes. You can come home with me."_

_I hesitated. I barely even knew Carlisle, and yet…I felt as if I had known him forever. And plus, I felt safe around him. I made my decision._

"_Oh yes, please," I replied._

_Carlisle smiled lightly at me. "Since there aren't any foster homes, I have gotten permission to take you home with me for a while."_

"_When?"_

_He looked at his watch. "My shift ends now. We can go now, if you want."_

_I nodded and got out of bed—I was still in my regular clothes._

_I guessed that my eyes were puffy from crying so much. I just hoped Carlisle's family didn't care that I looked like a zombie._

_Carlisle led me out of the hospital and into his car—a shiny black one. I guessed that it was around eleven o'clock at night, as it was dark. He buckled me in the backseat and then pulled away from the driveway._

_On the way, he told me about his family. He had a wife—Esme, I think her name was. He also told me of his adopted teenage children: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward._

_I struggled to stay awake, wanting to meet Carlisle's family, but Carlisle's hypnotizing voice put me to sleep before we were at his house._

I woke up drenched in sweat. My heart thumped wildly inside me. I was in a bed, in a room.

My hand found a lamp by my bedside and I turned it on and used the light to help me observe the room I was in.

The walls were bare—white and plain—but it still felt homey. The window was on the opposite side of the room, and the curtains were closed and were a light shade of blue.

I guessed that the room I was in was the guest room. Carlisle had wrapped me up in a blanket and carried me up here. Darn, I had wanted to meet his family members so badly. I got out of bed and peeked out the window. It was still dark, but showing some light. It was almost morning.

Then I heard something. I identified the sound as sobbing; it was coming from next door. I pressed my ear against the wall to listen.

I was taught when I was very little that it wasn't polite to eavesdrop on people, especially in a stranger's home. I quickly pulled back and crawled back into bed.

For the first time, I was alone. I didn't know anyone in this house except for Carlisle—but even so, I had only known him for a few hours.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and pulled the covers around me. I realized that the lamb that Daddy had bought for me was gone.

I wanted the comfort of either someone or a stuffed animal. I felt hot tears come to my eyes, but I tried to keep them from coming.

However, even though I was away from the wall, I still heard a muffled voice.

"Bella! Why did you have to leave me?!" the voice screamed, their voice full of agony.

At first I thought someone was calling me, but I realized that it could probably be someone else named Bella, since no one came to get me.

I tried not to eavesdrop, but whoever was yelling in the room right next to mine was really loud, and I couldn't _not _hear him.

The voice sounded so sad, as if he lost something that was very important to him.

And then it was quiet for a little while. Then the crashing came.

I shuffled deeper into the covers, scared.

I heard something thump against the wall, and then a loud crash, as if something broke. It repeated about twenty more times.

Soon, a little while later, everything became silent.

For a few seconds, it was quiet. However, the sobbing started again.

And then that night, my first night alone, I fell back asleep hearing muffled cries and sobbing from the room next door.

* * *

_Well, did you like Isabella's POV? I hope you did! I might actually go on a typing frenzy for Edward and Bella tomorrow. So...Please review and thanks for reading!_

_Bella27137_


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 7**

_Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I guess I was just caught up in other things. I would like to thank my beta, Amber, for correcting my mistakes. Thanks! I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews!_

**Last chapter**

**IPOV: **_And then that night, my first night alone, I fell back asleep hearing muffled cries and sobbing from the room next door._

* * *

**IPOV**

I opened my eyes to the light and groaned as I sat up in my bed. I had survived my first night by myself.

There came a soft knock at my door. Perfect timing.

"Come in," I called gently.

The door opened slowly to reveal Carlisle and, behind him, a short girl with short and spiky black hair.

I hid a little bit under my covers at the sight of someone else.

Carlisle walked over to me and smiled gently. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning, Isabella. How did you sleep? Is the bed okay?"

"Good morning, Carlisle. Good, thank you. Yes, the bed is very comfortable," I replied.

"That's good. So, Isabella, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Alice." He waved to the girl and she came over by Carlisle.

"Hello, Isabella!" Alice greeted, her voice high and chipper.

I smiled at her. She seemed quite nice.

"Isabella, I have to go to work today. So today, Alice is going to show you around. Is that okay?" Carlisle explained.

I nodded and watched as Carlisle walked out the door.

When he was in the doorway, he added, "Have fun today, girls," and disappeared down the long hallway.

Alice turned her head to look at me.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded yes and got out of bed. I was still in my clothes that I had been wearing for about three days.

Alice led me toward the stairs, all the while asking me questions along the way.

"Do you like being called Isabella?" she asked.

I told her the same thing I had told Carlisle. I preferred Bella or Izzy.

I noticed that when I said Bella, Alice's eyes had a look in them—a look of sadness. However, a moment later it was gone, making me wonder whether or not I was imagining things.

When we almost reached the start of the stairs I turned my head to gaze at the door right next to the room I had just come out of. I wasn't going to tell _anyone _what happened last night, although part of me wanted to, just to find out what happened.

We reached the stairs and I used the handrail to help guide myself down. Twice I tripped, but Alice caught me every time. I noticed that her hands were really cold.

Then Alice—once we were downstairs, me tripping an additional two times on the stairs—guided me through the living room and into what I guessed was the kitchen. On our way there, I had noticed a grand piano sitting by the stairs. Too bad it was covered up with a sheet though. One of my favorite sounds in the world was someone playing piano.

My mother played piano for me when I was little. She would sometimes compose her own songs. One of my favorites of hers was a lullaby she composed. Every time I was mad, or sad, it would always make me happy, and also put me to sleep.

Thinking of my mom brought a wave of sadness upon me. I felt some tears sting at my eyes. I quickly composed myself, not wanting to cry in front of Alice.

Alice led me through the kitchen where I found out the whole family was waiting for me. They all flashed me a gentle smile. Alice led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me; I slowly sat down.

As I sat down, a woman with brown hair and clear and happy eyes came up to me.

"Hello Isabella," she greeted. "My name is Esme; I am married to Carlisle. I'm glad to meet you." She smiled at me once more. I couldn't help but smile back; her and Carlisle's smiles were captivating. She was so nice and pretty too. Since she was married to Carlisle, and Carlisle was the father, I assumed she was the Cullen family's mother.

"Would French toast and milk be okay?" Esme asked in a kind voice. I nodded eagerly—I loved French toast. I wondered if it was a coincidence or if Esme actually, somehow, knew.

Pretty soon, Esme sat in front of me a plate with two slices of French toast, half an orange, and a glass of milk. I thanked her and started on my breakfast. As I found out when I finished, it was delicious.

After breakfast was done—I didn't see the Cullens eat their breakfast, but when I questioned them about it, they said they already ate before I woke up—Alice started introducing me to everyone.

Emmett was the biggest one, grinning wildly near me. Although he was the biggest, he seemed really friendly.

Rosalie was standing next to Emmett. I was stunned when I first took a look at her. She was so pretty, with shiny flowing blonde hair, framing her face perfectly.

Jasper was also blonde, standing near Alice, but seemed more…shy. Even so, he flashed me a smile and looked at me kindly. At the sight of his smile, I felt that I could trust him, and that he was a great guy.

After I met everything, something Carlisle told me the night before confused me. I was only introduced to….four kids of the Cullen family. Didn't Carlisle say he had five children, not four?

"Where's Edward?" I asked, watching everyone's expression. One by one, their expression turned to a confused expression. Esme almost dropped my plate in the sink, but caught it at the last moment. "I mean, in the car ride here last night, I remembered Carlisle telling me that he had a son named Edward. But I could be imagining things."

Everyone's facial expression was dazed.

Emmett recovered first, replacing the confused expression with a wide grin. "No no, Izzy," he said. He called me Izzy. Somehow inside, I felt…happy that he called me that. Everyone else had called me Isabella. I didn't have a problem with Isabella, but…

"You are right. Edward's here all right. He's just…"he trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Sleeping in!" provided Alice. "Edward stays up half the night listening to his music and then sleeps in, missing breakfast."

Everyone else nodded, agreeing.

"Why don't we go into the living room while Esme and Alice clean up," suggested Jasper suddenly. "We can go and play some games if you want, Izzy."

I nodded my approval and Rosalie let me out, everyone following behind. On the way out, however, I could've sworn that Jasper gave Alice and Esme a _look. _A look that had to do with me.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Please review!_

_Bella27137_


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 8**

_Hey guys! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews-more than 15-last chapter! Here is the next chapter. I realize it is very short, so that's why I will be posting the next chapter that will be twice as long, maybe longer._

_As for all of you who've asked, Izzy's age will be revealed next chapter. Thanks!_

**Last chapter**

IPOV: _On the way out, however, I could've sworn that Jasper gave Alice and Esme a look. A look that had to do with me._

* * *

**APOV:**

"Esme!" I hissed once everyone left the room. I was well aware that everyone but Izzy in the living room could hear our conversation. They were, at the moment, trying to keep Izzy occupied by playing a game with her, all the while listening in.

I was aware that Carlisle had told her that he had five children, but I didn't expect her to remember that. She also questioned if we were going to eat breakfast with her. Of course, if we had to take a bite of food to try and convince Izzy we were normal, we would, but…

Izzy. I swallowed. It was so hard to call her Izzy instead of…Bella.

Izzy knew about Edward. Sooner or later she would question why he probably never came downstairs, and why if he did, he would always looked so depressed. Sooner or later she would question why we never ate or slept. Sooner or later, she would figure out our family secret.

"She's very observant," Esme said while scrubbing a plate that was clearly already clean.

"That's the problem, Esme. What if she…" I trailed off.

"What can we do, Alice? We cannot put her in a home. She would be all alone," Esme murmured softly with her back to me.

I thought about what she just said. Alone. Everyone in this family has been alone at least once in their life, whether it was their human life, or their vampire life.

Carlisle, when he was first turned, how he strayed far away from human blood, and eventually developed his philosophy.

Esme, when she lost her baby and tried to kill herself, only to be saved by Carlisle.

Rosalie, when she was lying alone in the streets, after what happened with Royce.

Emmett, after the bear attacked him.

Me, when I was put into that asylum because my parents found out I could see the future.

Edward, before and now after he met Bella. How he lived most of his life without finding love. And when he did find his soul mate, she was ripped away from him all too soon.

"That's true," I mused. "What can we do? It's dangerous for B—" I stopped, taking a breath. Her death still haunted me, since I saw it, but couldn't prevent it. "—Izzy to stay here, but we _cannot _abandon her."

Esme was quiet, continuing scrubbing the plate, giving her something to do.

Finally, she spoke up. "Tonight, after Izzy goes to sleep, we'll call a meeting."

I thought for a while. Yes, that would be good. "Ok, that's a good idea." I started to exit.

Oh, and Alice?" Esme said, making me turn around. "A meeting that includes _everyone, _okay? Can you do that?"

I nodded, but inside I wasn't sure if I could get Edward to attend.

* * *

_Next chapter will be longer! I promise. So sorry this chapter was so short._

_Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks!_

_Oh, and do you want the family meeting in EPOV or CPOV?_

_Bella27137_


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 9**

_Hey everyone! Here is a chapter to make up for last one that was too short. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and should the family meeting next chapter be in Carlisle or Edward's POV? Enjoy!_

**Last chapter**

APOV: _I nodded, but inside I wasn't sure if I could get Edward to attend._

* * *

**IPOV:**

"So, Izzy, what do you want to play?" asked Jasper. I was on the couch, sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper was on the floor in front of me.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to play?" I replied. I didn't want to make them play anything they didn't want to play. It was obvious that other teenagers would be bored playing with a little kid like me, but they actually seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"How about twenty questions, remix about Izzy?" suggested Emmett.

Jasper and Rosalie stared at him.

"How do you play?" Rosalie asked him.

"Well, we can ask Izzy twenty questions about herself, so we can get to know her better."

Everyone looked at me, asking for my approval. I nodded.

Emmett clapped his hands together loudly. "Okay! I'm going to start." He turned to me. "Question one: what is your full name?"

"Isabella Mary Samtani." I looked up to find everyone staring at me.

After a few moments, they snapped out of it, which made me curious why they were staring in the first place. Was my full name weird?

"Okay, my turn," said Jasper. "Question two: how old are you?"

"I'm seven and a half," I replied.

"I'm next," called Rosalie. "Question three: what's your favorite…color?"

I paused. I had many, but only one stood out at the moment. "Purple."

And so it fell into a pattern. Emmett, then Jasper, then Rosalie would ask me a question, and I would reply, giving them a little insight into my life.

When the game was over, Emmett yelled out, "Bonus question!" I looked at him. He returned the look, serious. "Izzy. What is…your favorite…flavor of…pie?"

"Pecan," I responded as I let out a giggle. All through the game, with the exception to the first question, Emmett would always ask the most random questions like what was my shoe size (one and a half) or if I ever kissed a cactus (no!). Emmett, as I found out, reminded me of my best friend's brother.

My best friend was Grace. She had an older brother who was in high school named Chris. Whenever I went over, Chris would always be able to make us laugh, and always play with us. Every time Chris picked Grace up or when he joked around with her, I would get sad that I didn't have an older brother. Someone to play with me and make me laugh.

But Emmett...he reminded me of Chris, and I got the feeling of what it was like to have an older brother.

As soon as we were done with the game, Alice came out from the kitchen. She sat down next to Jasper.

"I have an idea!" she chirped suddenly. Everyone's attention turned to her. "I think that Izzy should get to know each of us individually. For example, since it is winter break and we have no school, Izzy could spend one day with one or two of us."

Again, everyone looked at me, their eyes asking for my approval.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a good idea, Alice," I said.

Alice smiled. "Hmm, today is Sunday, so we can all spend it together. Then, on Monday, I'll take Izzy. Emmett, you can have Tuesday, Rosalie Wednesday, and Esme Thursday. Jazz, you and I can have Friday, and Edward and Emmett can have Saturday. And if Izzy like it, then we can do this every week, and switch people around."

"That sounds good, but what about next Sunday?" asked Rosalie.

"Good point, Rosalie. I think we can hang out with everyone on Sunday. I think Carlisle is off that day." For a moment, Alice stared off into space, not aware of her surroundings. "If Izzy wants, we can go to the Seattle zoo." When she said this, I smiled at her.

"Really Alice? Oh, I love the zoo!" My first day here, and the Cullens already made me so happy by taking me to the zoo.

Everyone smiled at me, and I felt at home already.

Pretty soon, Esme poked her head through the door. "Izzy, do you want lunch now?"

I blinked. Was it already time for lunch? It seemed that time had passed by so quickly.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. On the way, I glanced back at my friends—yes, I now considered them my friends.

As if sensing my gaze, Alice turned her head and spoke up. "Oh, we're not hungry, Izzy. We'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

I smiled and walked to the kitchen, stomach growling.

Esme was an excellent cook. For lunch, she made me Mac and cheese, some cucumbers, and orange juice.

True to their word, everyone filed in a few minutes later. They sat at the table, but did not eat anything. I wondered if they were truly not hungry. I guessed that Esme already finished her lunch.

In the middle of my lunch, my mind suddenly wandered over to Edward. I wondered if he was still sleeping in. I voiced that aloud.

"We all think Edward is like an owl," said Jasper. "He sleeps during the day, and is awake during the night." Once Jasper said this, they all smiled as if from a joke.

After lunch, Esme retired to watch some T.V. while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie went with me to the backyard. Like their house, which I now considered a mansion, their yard was also huge. Alice left, and I guessed that she went to leave food in Edward's room.

Emmett got a ball from the garage, and we started to play catch. I noticed that Emmett could throw the ball really high in the air.

Half and hour later, I fell on the grass, exhausted. Rosalie came and sat down with me while Emmett and Jasper played catch by themselves. It seemed to me that the ball was flying at an incredible speed.

"So Izzy, do you like it here so far?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up at her. Her hair was shining beautifully, even though behind her, the sky was a dull gray. That's what you got for living in Forks.

"Oh, yes, Rosalie. Thank you, you've all been so nice to me."

She smiled at me.

And then I was in the air, being carried by strong arms. "Emmett!" I giggled.

He held me over his head and ran around, making airplane noises. "Wee!" I yelled happily.

Later, when he let me down, he also gave me a piggyback, and let me ride on his back, as if he were a horse. I looked down at him, wondering if he was tired. He looked fine, not even a bit tired.

When I looked up at the porch, I was surprised to find Carlisle standing there, smiling.

Emmett also saw him, and I got off his back.

Carlisle came strolling to us, face bright and white teeth flashing a smile at us.

"I see you're having fun," he said, smiling at us.

"Yup," agreed Emmett. "Izzy flew."

I giggled behind him.

"A couple more minutes till dinner, okay?"

We all nodded, and watched as Carlisle walked back with one last smile.

Rosalie disappeared but came back five minutes later with a jump rope in her hands.

She and Jasper started twirling it and I jumped in, giggling.

Emmett started singing a song that my friends and I jumped to at school.

"Ice cream soda pop, cherry on top," he sang and I jumped.

"Who's your boyfriend, let's find out."

I giggled; my goal every time was to get to "Z" but not because I liked someone whose name started with "Z". It was because I wanted to get through with the whole song.

"A." One jump.

"B." Another jump.

"C." And another.

"D." Another.

"E." I jumped.

"Dinner!" called Esme from the porch, and Rosalie and Jasper stopped. I had landed on "E". Oh well, next time maybe.

We all ran in, with Emmett trailing behind. At the table, I saw Carlisle with a newspaper, and Alice sitting in front of an empty plate.

Emmett and Jasper sat down, but Rosalie went into the kitchen with Esme.

Seconds later, she came out with a hamburger for me, and some milk and vegetables.

Once again, I wondered if the Cullens were going to eat. I guessed that Carlisle, Alice, and Esme ate, but what about Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?

Edward still didn't come down. Was I ever going to meet him?

After dinner, Carlisle went up to his study for some work, while Esme, Emmett, and Jasper stayed with me downstairs, watching a movie.

When the credits rolled, my eyes were beginning to droop. Emmett noticed, and carried me to my room. I looked around, and got into bed, in the clothes I was wearing for three days.

Alice came in, and shook her head at the room.

"Tomorrow, Izzy, we have to do so much! I want to get you some clothes, and gosh, I really need to redo this room! Its so…plain." Alice shook her head, as if a plain room was illegal.

I smiled, waiting for tomorrow. I didn't want to point out that I had no clothes, or a toothbrush yesterday, but I was glad that Alice noticed.

"Oh! Izzy! You've been wearing those clothes for so long! I have some clothes you can wear and then I'll wash these tonight." Alice ran out of the room and then came back with a T-shirt and pajama pants.

She gave them to me. "Thank you, Alice."

"Goodnight, Izzy," said Emmett before exiting with a smile.

I changed, and Alice tucked me in.

Before I drifted to sleep, I could faintly hear Alice murmuring, "Oh, and a stuffed animal would be nice too."

* * *

_Did you like it? I hope so._

_Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading and please review!_

_Bella27137_


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 10**

_Hello! I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Last chapter:**

**IPOV: **

_Before I drifted to sleep, I could faintly hear Alice murmuring, "Oh, and a stuffed animal would be nice too."_

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked warily, glancing up at my sister's face.

"Edward, you need to come down. We're having a family meeting. And since you are, of course, a part of the family, you need to join."

I grunted, not wanting to go down.

Seeing as I was being stubborn, she pulled on my arm.

Lately, the only ones I felt like talking to—usually in one-worded answers or questions that weren't long—were Alice, and occasionally Carlisle.

"Alice, stop—leave me alone." I didn't budge from my place on my floor, my head leaning on my couch.

Alice knelt down next to me. "You need to go."

"Why?" I demanded. "Why cant I just stay here? I don't think it's too urgent that I have to attend."

"It's about…the human girl, Isabella. Everyone needs to attend. We need to figure out what to do."

Isabella. The name flooded into my head.

Isabella. She preferred to be called Bella instead.

Bella Swan.

Bella Marie Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Isabella Marie _Cullen._

Bella _Cullen._

My…_wife._

We were going to be so happy together. But that had to change.

"No," I told her sternly.

I had realized that this was possibly the longest conversation I had with anyone in my family since…

I also realized that I was being paid more visits. Why couldn't everyone leave me alone?

"The rest of the family can decide what to do," I continued, a little annoyed, "with…her."

"Edward, please. You've stayed in this room for so long. You haven't hunted. You just sit here. Come hunting tomorrow night with me and Jasper," she begged.

"Go without me," I muttered back, turning my head so the back of my head was turned to her. She sighed.

"Edward," she begged again. "This…Bella wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

At the mention of Bella's name, the hole inside me ripped open. I hated anyone—even if it were myself—that brought her name up.

Bringing her name up was…unbearable. It suddenly reminded me that one time I had told her that she was my life. It was true—always has been.

So now, I felt…deprived, empty, dead. Although technically I was already dead. But being with Bella made me think—and feel—as if I were really living. Really alive.

No, stop. I had to stop thinking about her. But I knew that was impossible.

"Stop," I snapped.

I had kept my promise so far. Stayed away from the Volturi, and the wolves for that matter. But it wasn't out of my mind. One day when Alice was gone, I would leave. Leave to be with my Bella.

"Edward. I miss her. We _all _miss her. I loved her like a sister. She _was _my sister." Alice paused, taking an unnecessary breath.

I smiled grimly. Was. Past tense. And then, suddenly, I could _not _take it anymore.

"Alice!" I growled. She looked started; it was probably the loudest voice I have ever used recently. All the sadness I've been harboring fueled my anger, directed to the only person besides me in the room, my sister. "_You _don't know what I'm going through right now." In fact, it was the second time. And I thought the first was worse, but it seemed I was wrong. "My soon-to-be wife, the love of my life, has just died. And I _watched _die; I couldn't save her, although it was in my power." I paused. Saying it aloud seemed to worsen the pain. I thought back to that night. I did have the power to save her. I could have changed her. Changed her and saved her. But I didn't.

I realized I was shaking.

But I continued. "This pain…you wouldn't know it. Think about it, Alice. How would _you _feel if Jasper died? That you had the power to save him, but didn't?

"I've lived most of my life without a companion. I was the _only _one in this family that didn't find love.

"But when I _did _find her, the time we spent together was too short, and she was yanked out of my life all too soon.

"It doesn't seem fair, does it?" I chuckled darkly. "I've waited so long for her, and she ended up getting taken away from me. It's not fair."

When I was done, both Alice and I were shaking from sobs, me more violently. Putting my thoughts into words was hard. It only made the pain stronger.

For a long time we were silent, thinking. Then slowly, the tearless sobbing subsided and I spoke up.

"Alice," I said slowly. "Sorry for taking it out on you. I didn't mean it."

I had a problem with my temper, that much was true. But since Bella wasn't here to help distract me, I had a problem taking it out on other people whenever they brought up Bella.

"But you know, Edward, we're always here for you." After a while, she added, "And you should try to be a little bit quieter. There's a seven-year-old next door sleeping."

I didn't move, collecting my thoughts.

Finally, I struggled to rise, and when I did rise, I stumbled into the wall. Alice jumped up, already knowing where I was headed, and helped steady myself as we headed downstairs.

When I finally sat down in a chair at the dinner table we never used, all eyes were on my.

Carlisle cleared his throat, and everyone's gaze shifter toward him.

"Let's begin," he said.

Everyone fell silent.

Carlisle continued. "We have taken a seven year old under our roof. She does not know what we are. If she is to stay, we must discuss the precautions we must take.

"From what Alice and Esme have told me, she is very observant. She has already noticed that we have not eaten meals. However, we might have to take some bites of human food while she is here, just to assure her that we're normal."

The silence continued; everyone was thinking. Instead of tuning everyone out, like I had been doing the past few weeks—or was it months? —I dove into their thoughts.

It seemed that everyone was growing a little affectionate toward the girl.

Isabella, it seemed, was somehow like a daughter to Esme, who lost her own baby, and Rosalie, who has always wanted a child of her own.

Alice and Emmett saw Isabella as a little sister. Alice imagined taking her shopping for toy, and redoing the guest room for her. Emmett loved playing with her, feeling like an older brother when he gave her piggy-backs and let her ride on his back.

Jasper liked Isabella, but was still a little hesitant around her. But he enjoyed her company.

Carlisle thought that she was fitting right in with the family. He could see how happy everyone was, Esme especially, with her. Except me.

Why did Carlisle have to bring a child into this? Didn't he realize, that down the road, it would just cause us trouble? It was too soon. Too soon since…Bella…died.

I took a breath and tried to calm down.

"How long would she stay?" questioned Jasper.

All of a sudden, I realized with a sharp pang, it was here, months ago, that we had a family meeting to discuss…Bella's…mortality.

Carlisle pondered this for a moment. "I don't know. In a couple weeks, I have to do some paperwork, so Isabella can legally stay with us. But…" Carlisle trailed off.

"What would happen if she stayed with us for…a long time?" Rosalie asked.

"If she were to stay with us, as in, if Esme and I would be her seen as her foster parents, or if we…adopted her. Then…" Again, Carlisle trailed off, thinking.

I read everyone's mind. All of them seemed to think the same thing. I got images of them imagining watching her grown up. But no, she wouldn't actually stay with us, would she? I mean, one or two weeks would be enough, and then we would send her off to maybe Seattle where she would probably be adopted.

"Hypothetically, if she were made a member of our family, then we would have to move. Actually, our time in Forks is almost up. Emmett and Rosalie have already 'graduated' and some people are getting curious about our age. Plus, the wolves down in La Push…" replied Carlisle.

"What about our secret, Carlisle?" I spoke up. "She's bound to notice that we don't eat, or sleep. And, if hypothetically, she stays, then isn't she going to think it's weird that while she ages, we stay the same?"

When I finished, everyone, including Carlisle, gaped at me.

Apparently, to them, it was the most I've spoken so far. How long was it anyway? How long since…

I dove into Rosalie's mind; around three or four weeks.

For a moment, I saw everyone imagining—again—that when Isabella was old enough and questioned about it, she would be told the secret. And she would be okay with it.

As if.

I was only okay with one person knowing our secret.

Carlisle hurried to answer. "Who knows? We'll have to wait for the future."

"I still think it's wrong," I grumbled. "I see Alice wants all of us to go to the _zoo_ Sunday with her," I added angrily.

"Relax, Edward," muttered Alice. "It's going to be cloudy all day."

I glared at her.

_What does Edward have a problem with? _I heard Rosalie mumble in her head.

"My _problem, _Rosalie, is that I don't feel comfortable having the girl in this house."

Rosalie's startled expression slowly turned to anger. Startled, because, she thought that I didn't read anyone's mind before, and was caught off guard. Angry, because, apparently, she didn't like me treating Isabella like this, and didn't like it that I read her mind.

"The girl's name is Izzy," she snapped.

I still didn't get why everyone _wanted _her here. Didn't they see her as a threat? Any one of us—except Carlisle of course—could bite her and kill her. One day, if she stayed too long, she might find out the secret and tell everyone in fear. Was I the _only _person in this family that didn't want her here?

_The only reason Edward doesn't want Izzy her is that she shares the same name, not to mention initials, with Bella. I think, that if her name was Sara or Elizabeth, or something like that, he wouldn't mind her staying here._

"Shut up, Emmett!" I growled.

Everyone's attention turned to me. Rosalie's expression turned dark, and Emmett's, along with everyone else's, was startled.

"You know that's not true," I muttered to him. He, and maybe Alice, knew what I was talking about.

He didn't say anything.

I turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, it's _wrong _to have her here! Anything can happen, even if we're prepared. Please…"

Carlisle turned toward everyone else, studying their expressions.

Then, finally, he turned to me.

"Isabella will stay," he told me sternly.

"Carlisle!"

"My decision is final. If anything happens, I'm sure we can get through it." He stood up. "Meeting adjourned. Thank you."

* * *

_So it's been around three-four weeks since Bella died. Just to clear that up. _

_I might do CPOV after I'm done with the whole story, as a bonus. :)_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_

_-Bella27137_


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 11**

_I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just caught up with summer almost being over and Breaking Dawn. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews!! They are much appreciated! In around three days, I will be changing my username to Moonlight-Wolfe. Thanks for everything! Enjoy!_

**Last chapter**

**EPOV:** _"My decision is final. If anything happens, I'm sure we can get through it." He stood up. "Meeting adjourned. Thank you."_

* * *

**Human Carlisle's POV:**

"So, how is Bella faring?"

I turned to my daughter. I chose my words carefully.

"It seems…" I started saying, "that almost everyone is starting to grow attached. Rosalie and Esme look to Bella as the child they could never have, and Alice and Emmett think of Bella as their little sister."

I had to admit; it was somehow weird talking that way—of our other part—with everyone looking at you.

But from what my other half has seen down in Forks, it seemed as if the child Bella was really making an impact on everyone. Especially Edward, even if he didn't show it.

"But what will happen to her, Carlisle? Will she get adopted? Or send to a foster home?" Rosalie pressed.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm no psychic."

Everyone's gaze went to Alice, who grimaced. Since we were all human, none of us—Alice, Jasper, Edward—could use our powers. Even if Alice had seen premonitions before she was a vampire, she couldn't now.

"However Carlisle," stated Jasper, "if Bella _is _sent to the foster home, wouldn't she be staying away from Edward and everyone else?"

"Who knows? Sometimes life can have an unexpected twist of fate. She _might_ come back to them if she does get sent away; but for now, she's staying."

"They're planning on moving," Emmett pointed out.

"Ah, yes; they are. They've been in Forks too long. But they might stay another year or two."

"But what about the secret? Wouldn't an eight year-old—"

"Seven year-old," offered Alice with a smile.

"—_Seven _year-old girl find that scary? She could be scarred for life."

"That depends…" I stated.

Five pairs of eyes stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"It depends _how _she finds out, and how it is explained to her. She might find out now, in two years, when she's seventeen, or never."

Everyone's expression was confused.

I sighed and started to explain.

"Yes, we gave Bella a second chance, and brought her into the Cullen's life, in _hopes _of bringing Edward back to us. But that doesn't mean that it will work out. It doesn't mean that those two will fall in love.

"Yes, she is the same Bella, but she doesn't remember _any_ of it. Heck, she can live all her life without remembering. We can't control what Bella does and doesn't. For all we know, she could fall in love with someone else and leave the Cullens forever.

"If only Edward had any idea that his Bella is so close to him this moment," I sighed.

"Giving Bella a second chance," I continued, "was only an _experiment. _We don't know the outcome of this experiment. But we had to take the chance."

When I finished, everyone's expressions turned to shock.

"Then isn't there a way for Bella to remember everything?" Emmett nearly growled.

"Yes," I said after thinking. "There _is _a way for Bella to gain back her memories."

The room was quiet, everyone waiting on my answer.

"For Bella to regain her memories, something must trigger them. Something that reminds both Edward and Bella how much they truly love each other. Something that has to happen to show them that not even death can come in the way of their love."

* * *

_Well, did you like it?_

_I'm so sorry that it's so short! But it's important...and it's still Carlisle's POV...well, HUMAN Carlisle._

_Thanks so much for reading and please review!_

_-Bella27137_


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 12**

_Hello eveyone! I for one, and very sorry I haven't updated in so long! I feel so bad. But I did find out that I can write for thirty minutes every day at school, so I will do that and hopefully I will be able to update sooner. Thanks so much for all the reviews! And I am sorry that the last chapter was a little bit confusing, when I talked about the Human Cullens. I don't think there will be any more chapters like that, but if so, only one more. Thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!_

**Last Chapter**

**Human Carlisle's POV: **_"For Bella to regain her memories, something must trigger them. Something that reminds both Edward and Bella how much they truly love each other. Something that has to happen to show them that not even death can come in the way of their love."_

* * *

**IPOV:**

_I knew I was in a nightmare, but somehow, I couldn't will myself to wake up. I was in a room with mirrors everywhere, so when I turned at any angle, I could always see myself._

_I turned slightly to my left and gasped when out loud when I saw that I was not alone._

_A stranger stood behind me, glaring at me, studying my every move. I immediately knew he was someone _bad. _He drew closer, and my first reflex was to run. However, before I could inch a step away, he appeared in front of me._

_I whimpered slightly at the sight of him, but I shivered at the sight of his eyes. They weren't a normal color like blue or green. No, they were a deep red._

_I stepped back and tripped and fell against a mirror._

_He came closer—I noticed that he held a video cam—and his eyes, red and frightening, burned into mine..._

I woke up then, gasping for breath and sweating. I slowly brought my fingers to my cheek and found them wet.

All of a sudden, before I could think about the dream, I was engulfed in light.

"Izzy? Are you alright?"

I blinked, letting one tear fall, while I tried to get used to the light.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie stood at the door, glancing in at me. They hurried in and shut the door behind them.

I sat up and glanced at them, wondering what they were doing here.

"We heard you whimpering," Rosalie said softly.

Was I that loud? I looked at the blinds; light was faintly seeping in, so I guessed that it was dawn.

Another thing I noticed was that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were dressed in clothes that weren't in any way sleep related.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Esme.

I shook my head quickly. I didn't want to relive that nightmare. Of that person. Of his eyes. Of the way he looked at me as if he wanted to _eat _me.

No one said anything for a minute, and I was thinking things over. There were questions that needed to be answered.

Why were they up this early? It seemed too early for people to be waking up, at least to me it was early.

How had they heard me? If I was whimpering, wouldn't it be softly? I didn't _think _I was loud, and I didn't talk in my sleep, at least, not that I knew of.

Things didn't make sense right now, but I guessed that was because it was so early in the morning, and the memory of the guy in the room with mirrors still haunted me.

I forced the nightmare out of my mind, shuddering once at those eyes.

I think Rosalie noticed, and her face scrunched up in worry. I smiled lightly at her, not wanting her to worry about me.

"Do you want to go downstairs or sleep some more?" Esme asked kindly.

I was still tired, but I wanted to avoid sleep. I was sure that the moment I closed my eyes, I would see that stranger with the red eyes in the mirror-covered room.

"Downstairs." My voice, at least to me, was really soft and quiet, so I thought I might have to repeat myself. Instead, they all smiled and Alice helped me out of bed. She frowned when she saw what I slept in, even though it was hers.

"Today I have to take you shopping" was all she said.

I kind of looked forward to it, but I didn't want too much money spent on me.

Rosalie and Alice took my hand and Esme walked ahead of us. Everything was quiet except for out footsteps. I looked around the hallway for everyone else, but it was empty.

We went down the stairs and Alie and Rosalie kept me from tripping. When we were three steps from the end of the stairs, Rosalie and Alice swung me up and I landed softly on my feet.

I giggled and let them lead me to the kitchen. On the way there, I once again passed by the big, black piano. How I longed to hear someone play on it.

When we went through the doors, I was surprised to find Carlisle in the kitchen. In front of him were an empty mug and a newspaper that he was reading. Once he saw us, he put down the paper and smiled at us.

"Good morning, Izzy," he said politely.

"Good morning, Carlisle."

On the oven, I found the time. 5:21 am. I think this was the earliest I have ever gotten up at.

Carlisle looked at his watch and then got up. "I have to go to work," he explained. He dropped his mug in the sink and walked to me. Stooping to my level, he looked deep into my eyes. Some of his blonde hair fell over his eyes, but he made no move to brush them away. His gold eyes brought me comfort and made my fear about the stranger disappear. He smiled once more and patted my head before he standing up and walking out. "Have fun today," he added and then disappeared. Seconds later, I heard the front door open and then close.

"Some days Carlisle has to go to work early," explained Esme over the counter. "Are waffles okay?"

I nodded in understanding and agreement.

Esme went to the freezer and I sat down at the table with Alice and Rosalie. They didn't make any move to get their breakfast and I wondered again why I haven't seen them eat anything since I came here.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Rosalie smiled. "Actually, we wake up early during breaks and weekends and go for a walk or jog. We came back a while ago and had breakfast, and then went upstairs to check on you."

"What about Emmett, Edward, and Jasper? Do they go too?"

Alice laughed lightly. "Those three can never wake up this early."

Oh, I thought. That explains things.

Esme placed my breakfast in front of me then, and I eagerly took a bite. Delicious. Esme was a magnificent cook.

"When do you want to leave, Izzy?"

I looked up at her, confused by her question. Did she want me to jog with her?

"Remember Izzy? Today you can come with me." I smiled. I'd forgotten that today I was going to spend time with Alice. "We can go to the clothing store first—they open at seven. Then if we have time, we can go to a toy store. For lunch, we can come back here, and then go to the hardware store to find out how to redo your room." Alice continued to talk, getting louder and louder. I giggled softly at Alice's enthusiasm.

Rosalie ran to the laundry room to get my clothes—now clean. When she came back, I was just finishing up the last of my waffle.

I took them, said thanks, and walked up the stairs to go and change.

After I got upstairs, my mind trailed off. Somehow, Alice getting excited over shopping seemed almost familiar. After I thought about it, somehow the Cullen's house—mansion—seemed familiar too. I knew I was probably imagining things, but I couldn't help it. It nagged at the inside of me.

While I was walking, I wasn't paying attention, which is why I found myself suddenly on the floor with Jasper staring down at me.

He stared at me for a moment, and then a small smile formed on his face. He reached out one hand and I took it and pulled myself up.

"Hello Izzy," he said, his voice soft.

"Hi Jasper. I thought you were still sleeping."

He laughed, a soft tinkling laugh. "Ah, but Alice's ramble about shopping woke me up. Or maybe it was because I was hungry. I think I might have also woke up Emmett too."

He didn't mention Edward, the one Cullen I haven't met, and I wondered if he was still asleep.

I let him go down to the kitchen, and then I went down the hallway until there were two doors at the end. They looked the same, and for some reason, my feet dragged me to the door next to my room.

I knew it was wrong, but I opened the door slightly just to see what was so important about it. I couldn't explain it, but somehow I felt as if I _needed _to open the door.

I turned the handle, and pushed it a little; it didn't make a noise.

I caught sight of a boy with reddish brown hair lying down on a black leather couch before I quickly shut the door. Edward. It had to be.

* * *

_I hope I didn't end that badly. If so, I am sorry._

_Thanks so much for the many reviews and for reading!_

_I'll try to update soon!_

_Thanks again!_

**-Moonlight-Wolfe**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 13**

_Hello everyone!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like, a month. I have been loaded with homework from school, and I've been caught up with other things too. Here is the next chapter!! Thank you so so so much for the wonderful reviews I recieved last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Last chapter:**

**Izzy's Point of View: **

_I caught sight of a boy with reddish brown hair lying down on a black leather couch before I quickly shut the door. Edward. It had to be._

* * *

**IPOV:**

I have never met someone like Alice. In a good way, I mean.

I just haven't met anyone so…._hyper. _Not to mention crazy about shopping.

Over the last…six hours, Alice dragged me to five different stores and bought so many things that she had to get Emmett to dive his jeep up to the mall so she could put all of her things in his car.

We set off to Seattle once I came downstairs, fully dressed. I didn't mention Edward, and I didn't tell anyone that I opened his door. Did he notice that I did? I hoped not; I didn't want to get in trouble, and I already knew that what I had done was wrong. I opened Edward's door and peeked inside. That was wrong.

The drive didn't take as long as it had my parents on days that they took me to Seattle; I noticed that Alice liked to drive…well, extremely fast.

When we reached the first mall, Alice dragged me into a clothing shop and began throwing all types of clothes on me, waiting for me to try them out. In the end, after only about forty-five minutes, she had bought twenty bags worth of clothes. All for me.

"Alice," I had begged. "You didn't have to buy me _so much._" I didn't like people to buy things for me, and now seeing the many bags in front of me, I was stunned.

"Izzy," she said sternly. "This is a _gift. _You have to accept my gift, or else my feelings will get hurt." She gave me a sad face, and I immediately hugged her. Her body was really cold, I noticed.

"Thank you, Alice," I murmured into her shirt.

She patted my head. "Anytime, Izzy." I could hear the smile in her voice.

A second later, she murmured, "Now, onto the next store."

I groaned internally. I was grateful, I really was, but I just thought that this was _too _much. Without complaint, though, I took her hand and allowed her to lead me to another store.

Surprisingly, though, we were on the road again by mid-afternoon. She drove fast, again, and I was in the back, cuddling my new stuffed animal. It was a lamb, almost like the one I had lost when I lost my parents. Around its neck was a light pink ribbon with a bell. I smiled every time the bell rang.

We got home in time to eat lunch, just as Alice promised. She dropped me off in the front yard where Jasper greeted me, and then she and Emmett grabbed all the bags and carried them upstairs.

"Alice," groaned Jasper. When I looked up, he was smiling at her. That expression reminded me of the one my dad would sometimes give my mom. Before I could dwell on it, though, Jasper led me inside and to the kitchen, where Esme had cooked me lunch.

A chicken sandwich with apple juice.

"I went grocery shopping while you two were gone," she said as she motioned for me to sit down.

As I was about to take my first bite, I paused and looked up at Esme and Jasper.

"Are you guys going to eat, too?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head and Esme smiled.

"We already ate," he explained. "While you and Alice were gone."

"But what about Ali—" I broke off then, as Alice came running into the kitchen.

"Emmett and I are going to the hardware store!" she yelled and then immediately ran out again.

"But what are you going to eat?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'll get something along the way!" she shouted back, and seconds later I heard Emmett's jeep start.

I was worried. I had never seen any of the Cullen eat before, and I wondered if they were always like that.

Seattle was mildly hot today, and Alice carried all those bags while I only carried my stuffed lamb. If she didn't eat, I thought, then she could get sick.

I was reminded of a time when my dad was working outside in our backyard under the hot sun. My mom kept telling him to come in to get something to eat or drink, but he kept on saying that he had to finish first.

Minutes later, he collapsed. I screamed. My mom called 911.

Later that day, the doctor told us that my dad passed out from exhaustion, and that he shouldn't work himself that hard. I remembered that day for so long after, and I was always worried about him working too hard.

"Izzy," murmured Jasper.

I looked up to see that it was only Jasper and I in the kitchen.

"She'll be okay," he muttered softly. In that moment, all my fear of Alice getting sick vanished and I felt calm.

"Okay, Jasper."

Somehow I wondered if Jasper was the one that made me feel calm. It was weird, I had to admit.

I hurried up and finished my sandwich, and when I was done, Jasper took my plate and my glass to the sink and rinsed it.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked me.

"Okay."

"How about…a tour of the house?"

I glanced up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes." He took my hand suddenly, and while it was as cold, I felt warm as his hand grasped mine.

On our way to the stairs, we passed by the piano. I brought my fingers up the cloth, and slowly, reached under and stroked the sleek piano.

"Do you play?" I asked Jasper quietly. He might have been the piano player in the family; he was calm, and nice, and always peaceful.

He shook his head and I felt a little disappointed. I wanted to find out who was the piano player in the Cullen family, but it felt almost _wrong _to ask straight out.

"But…."

I looked up, hopeful.

"Maybe we can ask the piano player if he could play something," he ventured hesitantly.

My whole face lit up. "Really? Yes, please, Jasper."

He laughed at the sight of my smile.

"Yes, come on, Izzy."

He led me up the stairs, and then down the hallway. I was eagerly waiting to see who was the one that played the piano.

Who could it be? Was Carlisle home already? I wondered if Carlisle could play the piano. It was possible that he played the piano. I was fantasizing hearing a beautiful song being played by Carlisle on the piano.

But then…

I froze once I realized where he was leading me: Edward's room.

* * *

_Did you like the chapter? And also, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm progrssing pretty slowly; I hope that this will be a long story._

_So, next chapter Izzy meets Edward, or does she?_

_Thank you so much for reading! Please review!_

_I'll try to udpate soon!_

_**Moonlight-Wolfe**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 14**

_Hey everyone! I am on my Fall Break right now! So hopefully, there will be another chapter tomorrow, as well. But I won't be able to update from Thursday till Sunday, since I am going on vacation. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Thank you all for reading! Here is the next chapter!_

**Last chapter:**

**Izzy's Point of View: **

_But then…_

_I froze once I realized where he was leading me: Edward's room._

* * *

**EPOV:**

Slowly, I heard the footfalls of someone. And then seconds later they—whoever it was—opened my door silently. I didn't bother to look.

However, I _was _surprised that the door immediately closed almost a second later. I was sure that whoever my visitor was, they came opened my door so that they could talk to me.

I shrugged, not really wanting to get up and open the door. I stayed on my back on my black leather couch, staring at my ceiling.

Bella.

I cringed.

Life wasn't worth living without her here by my side.

I remembered when I told her that I would do anything, if only I could be human along with her.

Now, I would give anything to have her back in my arms again. To feel her in my arms, to breathe in her wonderful scent, to take in her beauty radiating off of her.

I never realized how much I could miss Bella until she was truly gone. When Rosalie told me about the "death" of Bella when I left her, I immediately flew to the Volturi. I realized, now, that the pain now was far greater.

When I heard that Bella had jumped off a cliff and killed herself, I made a snap decision to fly to Italy. The pain I endured then only lasted a day or two. Now, I have felt the pain for days. Weeks. Months, if it had been that long. I truly questioned why I was still alive today.

If not for Alice keeping watch out for me then I _would _be gone today.

Downstairs, I heard Carlisle speaking with Esme and Alice.

"She looked troubled," Carlisle murmured. "As if something frightened her."

"She's living with strangers here, and she has lost her parents. No wonder she looks afraid," replied Esme.

"Yes," said Carlisle, "but the expression in her _eyes…_It looked as if she met someone who was going to _eat _her."

"I'm taking her shopping for clothes today," announced Alice. "She needs clothes, and some toys too. Maybe later this afternoon we could go to the hardware store and buy some things to redecorate her room."

"Don't go overboard," warned Carlisle. "That would probably scare her."

This was so stupid. I understand _why _Carlisle brought her here, but isn't it time she _left?_

The only reason I didn't want her to stay here was because she might find out our secret.

I didn't listen to my family's conversations too much, but I heard enough to understand that the girl—Izzy, as my family members called her—had noticed that we didn't eat, even though we all lied and told her we did when she was out of the room. How long before she approached us and asks us directly why we didn't seem to eat?

This was asking for trouble, having a _human _girl living here. She would find out our secret. She would run away screaming. She would—

_Edward. _

I groaned. Emmett. What did he want?

I stayed silent, hoping that he would take the hint.

It worked. He didn't say anything more to me in his mind.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I truly wished that I could sleep—fall into an eternal sleep forever.

I lasted like that for an hour before my door opened again. Emmett.

I opened my eyes and looked over at my big bear of a brother looming over me.

"What?" I asked him warily, bringing my arm and placing it over my eyes.

He didn't respond, and I slowly removed my arm to look at him.

"Didn't you already open my door this morning?" I asked, remembering of someone opening my door an hour ago, but didn't come in.

He blinked. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Never mind." Perhaps it wasn't him, I reasoned.

Silence, again.

"Yes, Emmett? Did you want something?"

His face suddenly turned dark.

Annoyed, I closed my eyes and tried to ignore him.

"You need to come hunting," he finally said.

I groaned, giving him my answer. "I'm fine," I muttered.

Suddenly, I found myself in the air.

"Emmett! Let me down!" I roared quite loudly.

"No," he said, his voice low. "Come hunting."

I glared at him, and he glared back. I could tell from his mind that he was fed up with me staying in my room. I was fed up that he couldn't leave me alone. I knew that he cared, but I wanted to be alone right now.

After a couple of minutes in that position, I resigned. "Fine."

He let go and I fell to the floor. When I stood up, he was already gone.

I trudged down the stairs slowly. I was _fine, _I reasoned with my inner self. I was only doing this so they could leave me alone for the next few weeks before I could find a way to rid myself.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, it wasn't Emmett that was waiting for me, but Jasper.

"Alice called Emmett and told him that she needs him to bring over his truck since all the bags can't fit into her car," Jasper explained.

So, I thought. Alice took that girl shopping.

Jasper smiled, in hopes that I would also smile. Instead, I trudged forward and toward the door where I stood and waited.

Jasper nodded, and we headed out.

For the first time, Jasper actually got to the clearing before me. I didn't feel the need to run faster than him.

All through the run, I had been thinking. Alice was in Seattle, and so was Emmett. Carlisle was at work, and Esme and Rosalie were back at home. If I could somehow ditch Japer and run to La Push, I would fulfill my desire. I grinned at the satisfaction of being gone from this earth.

"Don't even think about it," Jasper muttered.

I cursed internally. Dang, I should keep my emotions under control or else Jasper will know what I was planning.

I started to walk to my left. "I'm going to hunt over here," I announced, and ran.

Jasper appeared beside me in less than a second.

"Good idea, Edward," he said. "Let's go hunting here."

I cursed again. He was going to follow me everywhere today. I was faster than him, sure, but I was also weaker.

I gave in. But that wouldn't be my last attempt.

Over the next hour and a half, I found two deer and a rabbit. I sighed, sinking my teeth into their necks and felt the warmth of their blood run over my teeth.

When we were done, I once again thought of ditching Jasper and running to La Push. I had hunted, so maybe I could outrun him.

Jasper growled.

"Fine, let's just go home," I muttered bitterly.

In fact, I wasn't up to fighting with him right now. Maybe tonight I could sneak out and do what I must do. When everyone was busy with that girl. I was getting excited just thinking about that.

Immediately, I shifted my emotions to sadness. I thought about Bella. If I went too far, I would collapse and start crying tearless sobs.

I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder and a sudden calm pass over me.

"Thanks," I said, even though it didn't help. Nothing would help me now…except for death.

We beat Alice and Emmett home. I went up to my room and collapsed onto my couch and closed my eyes.

Jasper would ask Alice to keep an eye out for me tonight.

I heard him already thinking that in his mind.

Thirty minutes later, Alice, Emmett, and…Izzy came back.

Downstairs, I heard Esme talk to Izzy while she ate lunch. I heard Alice rush off to the hardware store, probably to buy paint so she could repaint our guest's room.

I heard Jasper talk to Izzy, comforting her. Izzy was worried about Alice not eating.

Then, Jasper's thoughts switched to reciting the states and capitals. What was going on?

"Maybe we can ask the piano player if he could play something," Jasper said.

Jasper was going to take Izzy up here to meet me. So that I could play something for her. No wonder he and Emmett dragged me to go hunting this morning.

"Absolutely _not," _I hissed. He would hear.

Jasper ignored me, and I heard his and Izzy's footsteps climb the stairs. In a few minutes, he would be at my door. He and the girl.

Let them come, I thought. I would just turn them away as soon as they came to me.

Minutes later, I heard a knock. I didn't say anything, but Jasper opened the door anyway.

"Hey, Edward," he said lightly, as if he couldn't trace the anger and frustration that was inside me.

"Hello, Edward," I heard her say.

I sighed and sat up. And looked at Izzy.

The first thing I noticed about her was her….eyes. They were the same color as Bella's. Big and brown. A chocolate brown.

I remembered the many times I would get lost in those eyes. I remembered how many times those eyes looked at me with love.

"Bella," I breathed.

She smiled.

_Why'd you call her Bella? She can go by Izzy, _said Jasper. _It would be too painful if you called her that._

I paid him no attention.

I just kept on staring at those brown eyes. For a second, I actually thought that was Bella standing in front of me. At least, until Jasper's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Edward?"

I shook my head. I chastised myself for thinking that the girl in front of me was actually my love.

Bella was gone, I told myself. That isn't her; she's gone. Forever.

I inhaled a shuddering breath and tried to compose myself.

"Yes?"

"Izzy wants to hear you play piano," he explained, as if I didn't already know what was going on.

I glimpsed over at Izzy and saw a small, pink tone color her cheeks. She blushed easily. Just like….

"Sure," I said, not wanting to think about her.

If I had said no, then Jasper would stay her, pestering me. And I would have keep my calm, when I was already so close to losing it. I would break down when Izzy was not in sight. That would scare her, watching me.

I stood up and walked out of my room, Izzy and Jasper following me.

I walked down the stairs, and when I reached my piano, I took the sheet off in one swift, fluid movement and sat down.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper give Izzy a little push.

_Let her sit with you, _he said.

"You owe me," I muttered quickly and quietly.

I saw Jasper grin, but I didn't.

I scooted over and Izzy, trembling a little, sat next to me.

I placed my fingers over the white keys.

And then I began.

My fingers flew over each key, not making one mistake. However, every note I played ripped me apart inside.

When I finished, I looked over and found that everyone in my family was watching me.

"It's Esme's favorite," I managed to say before getting up and then jogging up back to my room.

I didn't know if I was going at my vampire speed, but either way, I didn't care.

That—me playing piano for Izzy—reminded me of how I first played for Bella. How she cried, saying that it was beautiful, after I played her lullaby.

I collapsed onto my couch and let the tearless sobs take control of my body.

* * *

_How did you like it? I think that may be the longest chapter._

_Please review! I'll try to update soon!_

_Thanks for reading!_

**Moonlight-Wolfe**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**A/N:**

Oh, my gosh. I feel so bad! I have gotten some of the _sweetest _reviews ever, and I have not updated in months. I feel so bad! I'm so sorry! I hope, that from now on, I will be able to update more—maybe once or twice a week—since for Christmas I got a laptop, so I won't have to go to the office to type. Once again, I'm so very sorry. Thank you, to everyone, who reads and reviews this story. I hope everyone had a good—great—holiday. Enjoy!

**Last chapter:**

**Edward's point of view:**

_That—me playing piano for Izzy—reminded me of how I first played for Bella. How she cried, saying that it was beautiful, after I played her lullaby._

_I collapsed onto my couch and let the tearless sobs take control of my body. _

* * *

**Izzy's point of view:**

I was scared as Jasper was leading me to Edward's room. I had opened his door earlier today. What if he saw? What if he got mad? I was a guest in this house—taken in and accepted by Carlisle's family—and I would feel so guilty if I made anyone that had been so nice to me mad.

"Izzy, are you okay?" spoke up Jasper.

I looked up and into his eyes. They were a gold color, I noticed. Like honey; smooth and sweet.

"No, what makes you say that, Jasper?"

"You seem a little…tense," he replied.

"Oh."

Suddenly, like a wave of water washing over me, I felt calm and my worries disappeared. Weird.

I couldn't dwell on it, however, as we had reached Edward's door. Jasper stepped up and knocked twice on the wooden door. We waited, but there was no answer.

Maybe he's not there?

Then, Jasper sighed and opened the door and led me inside.

There was a big bed—about the size of my parents'—in the middle of the room, many CDs lined up along the walls, and a black leather couch, too. On the couch, lay Edward. I recognized his hair from when I opened the door. The bronze haired Cullen.

"Hey, Edward," greeted Jasper lightly.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted after Jasper.

I heard Edward give a little sigh and then sit up on the couch.

And looked directly into my eyes. His own gaze seemed as if it were drilling a hole in my own, and I wondered when he would look away. His eyes were also golden, and soft.

"Bella," he whispered so softly. So softly that I almost didn't hear him. He continued to look into my eyes deeply. Hearing Edward call me Bella came as a surprise, since everyone else called me Izzy. But if he wanted to call me Bella, it was fine with me.

From the side of my vision, I saw Jasper get a confused look on his face, and it slowly turned to concern.

I smiled a little, still wondering why Edward hadn't looked away.

He didn't look away until Jasper called his name that he snapped out of the trance that he seemed to be in.

Edward shook his head, as if trying to shake off a memory or a thought.

"Yes?" Edward questioned.

"Izzy wants to hear you play piano," said Jasper softly, the concerned expression still on his face.

I looked down, embarrassed.

"Sure," replied Edward after a minute's pause, and then got up and exited his door, me and Jasper following him down the hall, down the stairs, and then to the black, grand, covered piano. My heart was pounding, although I didn't really know why. Edward was just going to play a piano piece for me, since I wondered who played the beautiful piano in the living room.

Edward brought up his pale hand, grabbed the edge of the sheet, and then revealed the piano in one smooth movement.

I stood next to Jasper, my hand almost touching his. Edward was the only Cullen who I felt shy around, since I had only met him and spoken to him five minutes.

Edward sat down at the piano and paused for a minute.

Behind me, I felt Jasper give me a little push, signaling that I should go and sit by Edward.

I obeyed, and walked with shaking legs to the piano bench. Edward scooted over, and I sat down.

He glanced once at Jasper, and then placed his hands over the white and polished piano keys.

Then…Edward began playing.

With each note he played, it rang loud and clear in my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that all the Cullens who were in the house had gathered around the piano, listening.

The song was about three minutes, and I listened intently to each melody, note, and how smoothly and flawlessly Edward played the piece.

When the piece ended, with the last note lingering in my head, Edward stared at the piano, almost like how he had stared at me earlier.

"It's Esme's favorite," he commented softly.

I was about to comment on how beautiful he played, but he suddenly got up and jogged back up the stairs. It almost looked as if he were running.

But before he left, for just a second, I glimpsed at his face. His golden eyes showed agony, and his face showed pain and sorrow.

I heard his door slam, and then everything and everyone in the house was quiet.

I immediately felt guilt wash over me like a wave. Had I done something to make Edward so sad? Was I responsible for the pain he was in?

Jasper came up to me, then, and took my hand and led me away from the piano. He probably saw the guilt in my eyes, since he squeezed my hand in a comforting gesture.

We passed Esme and stopped in front of her.

I paused, licked my lips, and then blurted out, "Did I do something to make Edward sad?"

Esme looked at me, and her face, too, had some sadness and agony in it. She took Carlisle's hand.

"No, Izzy. You didn't do anything. Edward's just…going through something right now. It's not your fault."

However, her words didn't bring me comfort, and in the depth of my mind and heart, I knew I was responsible for Edward's depression. I saw his eyes: They didn't look at me with blame or accuse, but with a sense that I reminded him of something that caused his pain.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, how did you like it? I know it's pretty short, and I'm so sorry. I will try to update very soon, though. Next chapter will be Izzy's day with Emmett!

Thanks so much for reading! Please review!

*Moonlight-Wolfe*


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chance**

Chapter 16

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I got a review from Evanescence1422 asking why Izzy is 7 and a half, even though Bella just died recently. I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question yet, as it will be explained further on. But there IS a reason. :) Please enjoy!

**Last chapter:**

**Izzy's Point of View:**

_I saw his eyes: They didn't look at me with blame or accuse, but with a sense that I reminded him of something that caused his pain._

* * *

**Izzy's Point of View:**

"Good morning, Izzy!" greeted Emmett as I stepped through the doors leading into the kitchen. I saw Jasper and Emmett and Esme gathered around the kitchen island in the middle.

"Good morning, Emmett," I replied back. Alice was beside me. Alice woke me up this morning, and gave me some new clothes and told me to put them on. It was great to wear something new, since I had been wearing the same thing since the accident.

I sat down at the kitchen table, and Esme placed a plate in front of me. Waffles. Esme was such a good cook.

Like always, though, I asked everyone around me if they had eaten yet.

"We ate before you came down here," they all said, smiling.

I smiled back, but somehow I could tell that was far from the truth.

But anyway, I pushed that to the back of my mind, and ate my waffles, thanking Esme.

After breakfast, Emmett said, "So, Izzy. You ready to spend the day with me?"

I looked up. "Day with you?"

"Well, Alice got you yesterday, and today's my day to spend time with you. Do you remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed. Today I was going to spend with Emmett.

Alice poked Emmett in the ribs with her elbow. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going camping!" exclaimed Emmett.

Camping? "But what about bears?" I asked, afraid. My dad always said that there were bears in the woods. But maybe he was kidding…but still. "Won't they eat us?"

Emmett laughed, a laugh that echoed in the kitchen. "Not if I eat them first!"

I stared at him. Emmett was kidding, that much I knew. But…that was the first time I've heard that. My dad would always say that he would bring a fish or something to throw to lure the bear away, and then we would run away.

"He's kidding, sweetheart," said Esme who was scrubbing dishes. She turned around and eyed Emmett.

Emmett coughed. "Yeah, I was kidding. No one eats bears around here, right?"

Everyone in the kitchen laughed—a forced laugh, I could tell.

After I was done, Alice motioned to me to join her in the living room.

"I need to help you pack," she explained.

Alice led me out of the kitchen, but not before I heard Jasper mutter to Emmett, "Nice going, Emmett."

* * *

After lunch, Emmett and I loaded all of our stuff into his red jeep. I was amazed at how big it was. I had never ridden in a jeep before. It looked like the jeep was made for going over dirt roads leading into the woods.

I found out that the Cullens had a lot camping stuff, from tents to the kind of food that you ate outdoors, to sleeping bags and warm, thick blankets. I guessed that they must like to go camping.

When I voiced that aloud, they all smiled and said yes, they did like to go camping.

So Emmett and I packed a large tent, many blankets, food, and sleeping bags. Alice packed me some new pajamas she bought me, and then we fit them in the back of Emmett's jeep.

Right before we left, Emmett dug into his pockets and fished out his cell phone and placed it in the living room.

"No technology allowed in the woods," he said, smiling.

We waved goodbye to Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Esme. We would be back tomorrow morning.

Carlisle was at work, and Edward was still asleep, so said Alice.

Emmett buckled me in the jeep—there were so many safety belts—and then hopped in himself.

We drove out of Forks, and then an hour later, we started hitting the dirt road.

Emmett kept me entertained, always making me laugh with his silly jokes.

When we were on the road for about two and a half hours, and the sun was high in the sky, Emmett said, "Dam—dang. I forgot to ask Alice what the weather would be like."

I looked at him. "Why do you need to ask Alice what the weather is?"

"U-uh...because the weather channel is Alice's favorite channel. She is the one in our family who can always tell us the weather."

"Oh," I responded, and looked to my right out the window and at the passing trees.

Emmett sighed, and looked straight ahead toward the road.

* * *

We arrived at our camping spot thirty minutes later, and while I looked around, Emmett set up tent. He put the sleeping bags outside, in the middle of camp, and then prepared to find some firewood.

After a while, he came back and soon, he had a fire running.

We sat around the fire as the sun slowly melted away behind the trees. After dinner, which consisted of some hamburger patties that Emmett cooked over the fire, Emmett surprised me with a bag of chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows. Emmett found some sticks, and we made s'mores.

When I finished off my fourth s'more, something suddenly _plop-_ed onto my head. I looked up, and something wet dropped in my eye. Seconds later, more raindrops started falling.

"Emmett, it's raining," I exclaimed, letting the rain fall onto my face.

"Ah, now that puts a damper on our camping trip. We have to go home, Izzy. It looks like the rain will just get worse. I wish Alice could have told me this…"

"Ah, okay," I murmured. I didn't want to leave, even though I knew it would be the sensible thing to do.

"But hey, we could go camping indoors when we go home," he said, and I perked up.

"Really? I've never done that before."

"Well this will be your first time, then."

Emmett suddenly picked me up, and put me on his back, and rushed me back to the jeep.

He buckled me in once again, since I could not untangle the many belts, and told me that he would go and pack up.

I sat in the jeep, thinking it would be a long time until Emmett was done, since it had taken him a long time to set up.

But, however, I was proven wrong.

I heard Emmett open up his door not five minutes later.

"Wow, you're fast," I observed.

Emmett grinned, and shook his head, raindrops getting all over his car—and me.

"Let's go," he said, and stared up the jeep.

* * *

I felt that we had gotten back to the Cullen home in less time than it had taken us to get to our camping spot in the first place, but I thought that was only because I couldn't see the trees outside the window.

When we went through the door, I gasped when I saw the surprise waiting inside.

The couches were pushed against the wall, and there was a tent in the middle of the living room. Right in front of the tent, was a fake fire, powered by electricity.

Alice greeted us when we came through the doors.

"Hello Emmett, hello Izzy. The _weather channel _told me that it was going to rain, and I knew Emmett was going to suggest that you and him go camping indoors. So I saved you the trouble of setting up."

I looked around at the setup. It looked just like how Emmett set up the camp in the woods. I rushed over to Alice.

"Thanks, Alice!" I threw my arms around her waist. Alice seemed startled for a second, but then I felt her own arms on my back.

"No problem, Izzy."

Alice left us alone, saying that the purpose of this was so Emmett and me could spend some time together. When Emmett and I settled in our sleeping bags around the fake fire—we didn't want to go into the tent—Emmett turned off all the lights in the house, making it seem like we were in the middle of nowhere, where there were no lights. Emmett went behind the tent, did something, and the sounds of the woods flooded the living room.

"Just to make it seem more real," he explained.

Emmett and I then lay in our separate sleeping bags, and we ended up waving flashlights at the Cullen's high ceiling and making shadows.

After a while, I felt my eyes droop, and I let my flashlight drop to my side. I heard the click of another flashlight, and then mine turned off with a click, too.

I fell asleep then.

* * *

I was aware when I was asleep, that I was no longer in my sleeping bag downstairs in the living room. Someone had carried me upstairs and put me on my bed. At least, I think it was my bed.

I opened my eyes a little bit, and was surprised to see blue. I snapped my eyes wide open.

Blue. Light blue—baby blue covering my walls.

I sat up, wrapping the covers around me, as it was chilly.

All four walls were painted with a shade of light/baby blue. I could faintly smell the paint fumes. My walls also sparkled, like the paint had glitter in it.

On the walls, there were cut outs of flowers, and above me, there were glow-in-the-dark stars. On the left side of the room was a white, wooden dresser, with a mirror and several drawers. There was a table the same shade near the window, and a table near my bed the same shade. I guessed that this was all part of the same package.

Then I looked down at the bed, and saw that it wasn't the bed I had slept on before. It was at least twice the size of the old one, and looking up, I saw that there was a net above me.

It was a canopy bed. The sheets and blankets were blue and white, which matched my furniture and walls. At least, I guessed that it was my room. Unless someone had carried me to a different room, this looked just like the old room.

I walked to my closet and opened it. It was filled with clothes that looked as if they fit me.

Inside my closet was also a bookshelf that contained a few fairy tales.

What was going on?

I had only disappeared for a couple of hours—not even a day—and I came back to the room that I was staying in to find it completely changed.

The clue that told me that this was made into my own room was the sign on the wall, near the door.

In large, white, wooden letters, spelled the name, _Izzy. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, did you like the little moment between Emmett and Izzy? Can you guess who transformed Izzy's room? Haha…**

**Anyway, I have a poll up on my profile (at least, I hope it works, it's my first time) that asks whether or not I should include werewolves in this story. I can work with it either way. So please go and vote, or you can drop me your opinion in a PM. **

**The next few chapters will just be mainly Izzy getting to know each Cullen individually, and I'll probably—maybe—skip ahead a year or so. **

**Anyway, I sincerely apologize that it took me so long to get an update. My excuse is homework and school, but that probably doesn't count as a good excuse. ;)**

**Thank you everyone who read this chapter and story! Please review!**

***Moonlight-Wolfe***


End file.
